A Kindred Love Affair
by funwithstark
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Miranda Polaris is an actress on TWD. She is doing an interview with Jimmy Fallon when he confronts her about her relationship with co-star, Norman Reedus. (Norman/OC; AU). Rated M for the end.


"And here we have our surprise guest, Miranda Polaris who plays Samantha Lewis on the Walking Dead!"

The crowd rushed with applause as a tall woman with dark brown hair and green eyes walked onto the stage. Wolf whistles were heard as she approached the couch that many famous people have sat on.

She waved and laughed shyly at the crowd as she stood in front of Jimmy Fallon, hugging and kissing his cheek in greeting. The uproar was still happening even as she sat down and kept going until Jimmy's insistent hands 'shushed' the crowd into small laughter and eventually silence.

Miranda laughed quietly and smiled again at the huge crowd that spanned at least 100 people.

"Wow, what a crowd you have, Jimmy." She began but was then cut off by whistles of excitement.

"Oh, stop it now! Restrain yourselves!" Jimmy teasingly shouted at the crowd. "Well, you're a big deal and everyone honestly loves you—can I say that you look gorgeous," she chuckled while glancing down at her simple black dress and said a small thank you before he continued, "So how're you coping with the uproar of this show? I mean you saw what just happened when you walked out here."

The crowd laughed and so did Miranda. "I mean—it's absolutely crazy. Uh, when I got the role, I didn't expect this much from the fans and to be honest, it's really thrilling. I love it and I am super grateful."

The audience applauded once more as she gently smiled. "That's awesome. You've been on this show now for, what—5 years—and people still believe in the characters, the show, the plot and just everything to do with it and that is super amazing because not many post-apocalyptic shows can really get through like this, y'know." Jimmy said, impressed.

"Yeah, I absolutely agree. I also never expected this much love and effort that comes from fans too like—I've just been to San Diego for comic con and—" the crowd cheered again while she nodded, "it was so cool. There were walkers and apparently a walker-a-thon."

"A walker- a – thon?" Jimmy inquired.

"Yeah! It was just where people dressed up as walkers and roamed the outskirts of the pathway into Comic Con," Miranda trailed off with a laugh as the crowd laughed with her.

Jimmy attained a strange look on his face with a smile, "Ah-ok. You guys are weird," laughter erupted and she threw her head back in humor, "speaking of love, by the way..."

The crowd 'oooo'd' and Miranda had a impression of being annoyed. "Oh man. Here it comes."

"I had to ask though! I apologize, pal!" Jimmy protested with a smile. She laughed knowing it was the truth.

"So, you and Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl on the show, just came out as a couple a few weeks ago," cheers of "Woo!" and "Yeah!" came as a picture of Norman and Miranda holding hands at a grocery store and another of his arm around her shoulders came onto the big screen behind them.

She blushed beautifully as she laughed. "Uh—oh wow, yep that's us, haha!"

Jimmy interrupted her, "I don't mean to overwhelm you, ha, it's just people really love you two together and apparently you guys have a kindred love affair spooking up on the show too, right?"

"Haha, it's okay! I mean, I get it. And yeah, Sam and Daryl have little somethin' somethin' going on." The crowd agreed laughing and Jimmy continued.

"So, I mean, how did you and Norman come to be a thing and was it coincidently, that your characters also drew together?"

"Yeah, I knew Norman for 6 years now, so I already knew he was a good guy. He's the best guy in the world, y'know, and we just couldn't really deny that we liked to be together and shockingly, the writers of the show decided that maybe Daryl needed a love interest. It just so happened that they picked Sam to be the one to initiate some sort of attachment."

Whoops and hollers filled the air as they showed pictures of Miranda and Norman as their characters, fighting side by side as they took on the dead.

"Oh- hey there's us again, haha!" Miranda said happily as the crowd responded with some laughter at her cutesy nature.

"Yup, there you guys are again. When you guys fight and coordinate these scenes together, they're very much structured right?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah! They're super coordinated like the actors who play the dead have to know they're foot placements and the movements they are going to do just so they could coordinate with the fight sequences we practiced and rehearsed." Miranda said dutifully.

Jimmy shook his head, "Wow, that just sounds so tough- I didn't realize the zombies also have to be articulate."

"Ha, I know- neither did I! One time I accidently hit one of the zombies too hard and we had to cut because the zombie let out a yelp," the audience laughed and 'ooh-ed,' "no, I felt so bad! Norman was next to me as we cut and he told the actor, 'Don't mind her man. She had to deal with my shit during lunch.'" She finished with a laugh and Jimmy agreed laughing, along with the audience.

"That's a good impression of him! You got his low tones down." Jimmy said to her with a smile.

"Haha, thanks. Sometimes if he says something to me like, 'Randy, you have to do this, blah blah,' I just repeat what he said in his voice." She said merrily.

Jimmy said, "HAHA, yeah. He seems like the type of guy to be really quiet but he's such a nice guy!"

Miranda nodded, "He is quiet but he is super funny and kind. He's just the best." The crowd reacted with 'aw's'.

"Man, I just can't get over how badass this show is and how badass you guys are and how happy I am that the show is doing well. Congrats again!" Jimmy closed as the audience erupted in cheers as per their cue. You could hear Miranda thanking him over the cheers and he said her name to cut to commercial, "Miranda Polaris, everybody!"

The crowd erupted again and hoots were heard. She waved and smiled genuinely as the cheers didn't seem to stop. She turned to Jimmy and hugged him as she stepped off the stage. Behind the curtain, she passed by the next guest and greeted them quietly along with a pass of luck.

As great as press is and being interviewed by one of the best hosts in TV, Miranda felt absolutely exhausted. She went into her Soho apartment in NYC and haphazardly threw her coat somewhere next to her on top of a cabinet.

"Hey babe!" She heard from the living room. She smiled as she heard the dulcet tones of her best friend. She walked in and saw Norman on the couch with her cat, Crookshanks, watching TV.

"Hey baby," she responded and bent over to kiss him sweetly. "How was it?" Norman asked while keeping one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head.

"It was good, a bit overwhelming, haha. He brought up us." she told him as she went to sit next to him, kicking off her shoes. She curled her whole body to his and put her feet in his lap. Norman laughed and said 'what?!' as he took her feet into his lap and placed both of his hands on her exposed outer left thigh.

"Yeah, I don't think I was really prepared, to be honest." She told him biting her lip. Norman's eyes automatically went to her lips at that action but went back to her eyes as he responded. "I'm sure you handled it fine, baby. If anything, we could talk to your PR team and sort it all out."

Miranda sighed and propped her right elbow on the top of the couch cushion while stroking his forearm. "No, it's okay. You know how I could get a little anxious sometimes."

Norman smiled, "Randy, I'm always here. Anything that comes up, we face together. You know that." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Norman accepted her lips with practiced ease. Whenever they would kiss, Miranda felt like she was floating and was so relaxed. She could be and feel whatever and however she wanted when she is with him.

Quickly, one kiss turned into two, turned into three. At first, they were soft lingering kisses. Eventually, she felt Norman flick her swollen top lip with his tongue and then they were making out like teenagers. Tongues swishing at each other and loud kiss smacking came out as a result. It was hot and heavy as their bodies got closer together. Miranda gradually put her knees over his hips and straddled him. Norman's hands went from her outer thighs to gradually stroke her back. His hands went up her back slowly and went down before hiking her short dress and placing his rough hands on her ass, caressing and stroking it.

With their tongues still attached, Norman took one hand and pulled gently at her silky hair. She let out a soft moan and grinded her hips down on his erection. They both inhaled sharply before slowing their makeout session with two more soft, wet kisses. Norman hummed and leaned in for one more wet kiss before saying, "You wanna take this upstairs, baby?" He tongue came to hers again before she could respond. She whimpered as his lips devoured hers impatiently.

His hands went to her ass again but this time, he grabbed it roughly, just as he knew she liked it. She gasped, breaking the kiss and placed her hand on his chest, saying his name passionately. He hummed and continued to grab her ass while placing wet kisses on her neck. She continued to moan softly and rifle through his hair while sticking her ass out for more attention. At one point, her mewling in his ear turned him on so much that he carressed and grabbed her right ass cheek again before smacking it. Miranda yelped and then moaned loudly. He hummed again and whispered in her neck, " _Always such a good girl."_

Her eyes closed shut in response and without waiting for a verbal response, Norman picked her up with his hands caressing her ass and kisses on her neck.

Yes, Jimmy. I think it is safe to say that there is a kindred love affair going on between Norman and Miranda on, and off, the show.

So, that happened! Honestly, I just wrote and wrote and it became a semi-lemon. I hope y'all liked!


End file.
